A Destiny For Two
by RTNightmare
Summary: Jade is a ferret/weasel mix. She goes on an adventure after she fell through the ice into the dino world and must get back home with the help of a weasel named Buck. Romance&Adventure! Very little gore! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A Destiny For Two**

**An Ice Age Story**

***Jinney**

Chapter 1

I always felt out of place in the world…even as a child. I mean how many ferrets [or part weasel and part ferret] do you know wear a leaf dress. I think it's only me as of now. We animals don't have to worry about protection, but I feel that's it's needed, even if it's just for me.

I've lived in a world covered in ice and snow. I was born in a family that now consisted of six kids, me being the sixth and the first-born. I am the only adult and the leader of our family. There are no parents and I don't think it's the right time to tell that story.

Anyways, it may seem hard to control five little children, but I have my special ways to control them. I am the only one my siblings ever listen to. And the only help I have is my second-in-line brother Nat, short for Nathan. He tries to act older than me, but he still has his moments.

I had an ordinary life for so long. Then a few events occurred that changed my life forever. It happened in a world I never thought existed, and that is where I met…him.

.~.~.~.~.

"Jade," cried Lily, "Amy punched me!" I sighed and turned to Amethyst as she tried to explain. I wasn't convinced. Amy had always been a sort of competitive girl. She always felt that she had to be on top, and so whenever she wasn't, she got physical and sometimes even a little violent.

"Amy," I said calmly. "I'll give you to the count of three to apologize or you're going to have to go to your room." She turned away. "One…" I began. She eyed me. "Two…" She quivered a little. "Thr–" She burst, as she always did.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just hate it when she talks so much! She's like the thing that won't shut up! I don't care!" She sniffed. "And she was doing it on purpose too!" I turned to Lily. She gave me the cutie-look and smiled. I shook my head. "You know she doesn't like that. Go find someone else who does and stop annoying your sister."

She nodded and I nodded, walking away. I looked up at the sky. The light in the sky showed that it was noon for it was in the center of the sky. I turned to all my siblings to make my usual announcement. Our family had many announcements; one for waking up, for break and getting a snack, for lunch, for dinner, for rest, etc. It happened every day.

"May I have your attention please?" I called to my siblings. They all turned to listen. "It's time for lunch! Amy, Alex, Corey, and I will find the food. Lily and Nat will make a setup! Get to work everyone!" As Lily and Nat started the setup, Amy, Alex and Corey followed me to where we knew food would be.

It didn't take long to get the two full bowls of water, plus the berries, fruits, and special, edible plants we usually ate. When we returned, everything was set up for the feast. No one complained, knowing all too well that I might lash back if they did. I can be sweet or harsh when I need to be. It's the only way to keep order in the family.

While we ate, a noise filled the air. They were footsteps, and by the sound of them, their owner was very big. I got up and looked in the direction they were coming from. In the distance were two fully-grown mammoths with baby mammoth, obviously their child.

I had never met these three. My family had always kept to ourselves, so we barely knew anyone. As these mammoths came closer, I took a fighting stance just in case. The mother obviously knew I felt threatened and held up her trunk to show peace.

"Hi!" The father said. I relaxed a bit, but still remained cautious. The father was about to speak again when another creature, a sloth, walked out from behind. "Hey! What's going on?" He noticed us. "Oh, hi there! Who're you?" I didn't answer. A third creature came out, and this creature made me growl. It was a saber tooth. I glared at him.

"We don't want to hurt you!" The mother said, catching my attention ever so slightly. "We were just looking for food and were going to ask you where we fight find some. Our daughter Peaches is eating what we give her. So we were just wondering."

I lightened my glare and hid my fangs. But I didn't answer. The saber tooth spoke, "None of us will hurt you. We just came here to find food, like she said." I straightened up. "Who are you?" They introduced themselves. The father spoke first, "I'm Manny. This is my wife Ellie, our daughter Peaches. Then this is Sid the sloth, and Diego."

I nodded once. "I'm Jade, and these are my siblings. Amethysts otherwise known as Amy, Lily, Corey, Alex, and Nathan otherwise known as Nat." I waited for there response. Peaches was the one who moved. She walked over and stood right in front of me. She smiled and held out her small trunk. I slowly extended my hand and she shook it with her trunk. I don't know why, but this little girl made me smile.

"H-hi!" The little mammoth squeaked. "Hi!" I replied in a baby-like tone. This girl brought a new light to my eyes. The others walked forward and I didn't move, but smiled. "You have a very lovely daughter." Ellie smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

So it ended up that we invited them to spend dinner with us. Diego went hunting on his own while the rest of us worked on gathering 'nature' food. By the time we were all done eating, it was time to sleep.

"Good night everyone!" I whispered to all my siblings. I waited till I heard all of them reply with a "good night" before I walked off. Turns out the mammoths and their friends were staying nearby, so I walked past them as I went to my normal spot that I usually went to before I slept.

It was at the edge of a lake. By now it was slightly frozen, but it was watery enough so that I could wash my face. I sat at the edge for a while, letting my feet soak up the cold water, something that felt really nice. I looked up at the sky, at the stars and moon, and smiled.

After a little while, I got up and walked back. I wasn't even paying attention to wear I was stepping! Why I wasn't, I don't know. All I saw was Peaches and then I was falling through the ground…

*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of an extremely loud roar that was right over me. As I opened my eyes, I saw two large brownish-gold eyes staring directly down at me. It only took me a few seconds to see in the corner of my eye that these two brown eyes weren't the only eyes on me. There were maybe twenty others.

"Woah! Woah! What's goin' on?" I looked to my left as a furry creature emerged from the trees. Now that I looked, I saw that all these eyes belonged to several different dinosaurs, all that I thought were extinct, and this furry creature was a weasel.

The dinosaurs got out of the way as the weasel walked through, as if they were at his command. The weasel had a leaf patch on his right eye and was carrying a knife that looked like a tooth strapped to a stick by some kind of vine.

Once he was close enough, he started to sniff, his rather large nose twitching as he took in my scent. After a few seconds of sniffing, he smiled, his lips curving crookedly to reveal two sharp bottom teeth in the form of a smirk.

"She's harmless! Just an innocent little ferret!" I grit my teeth. "I'm a ferret-weasel. Both." His smile vanished. "What'ya say, mate?" I kept silent. He shrugged it off and held out a hand. I took it and he helped me up with great force. By now all the dinosaurs had left.

"So what's your name, ferret?" I grit my teeth harder. "It's Jade." I seethed. He nodded and turned away, "And I'm Buck, short for Buckminster! But just use the short name, mate!" I nodded without a word. He turned back. "What're you doin' 'ere?"

I looked up to the crack in the ice in the area where I had fallen. He looked up and did that crooked smirk again. "I see! Ya fell! Hmm, knew it would happen eventually!" I blushed. I had been the first unlucky one? How embarrassing!

Now I was worried though. Was I deep underground? How would I get back? Could this guy help me? Could I trust him? What would I do if I couldn't get back to my family? How could I just leave them all alone like that? All answers were floating around in my thoughts and I let out a whimper.

Buck turned at the sound. "What are you cryin' 'bout?" I looked up. "I need to get back to m-my family!" I cried. "I can't leave them! I'm the oldest, in charge, the adult! I've got to be there for them!" Buck's ears drooped and his crooked smile completely faded.

I fell on my knees and wept. It didn't take very long before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, mate. You'll get back. I'll even help ya!" I looked up. "Really?" He nodded. "'Course I can! Let's go!" I got up to my full height and followed him.

The journey's silence lasted a minute before I finally spoke, "So how come those dinosaurs didn't attack you or whatever. Those guys seemed to like meat." Buck laughed, "I'm probably the most fierce creature you'll find here. I've conquered all of these dinos, including the most ferocious one of all. I call him…Rudy! But he's still not obedient yet!"

My eye twitched. "Rudy?" He nodded. I held back the urge to laugh, but ended up squeaking instead. Buck turned. "You think that's funny!?" I tried to stop as he continued to speak. "He's the one who forced me to wear this!" He pointed to his leaf patch. "My right eye is no more 'cause of him, and yet you're laughing at the situation as if ya enjoy the fact that I've lost half my sight."

Now this made me stop laughing immediately. I hadn't meant that, but the look on Buck's face made it quite clear that that's what _he_ thought I meant. I held up my hands. "I swear I didn't mean that! It's just a kind of funny name, that's all! I'm sure he's scary and mean and powerful, but then shouldn't his name be something intimidating?"

Buck snorted and walked ahead without another word. I followed closely so I wouldn't lose him. He seemed like the only one here that could tame these dinosaurs. And when we talked, he made it sound easy to live here when I'm sure it wasn't. His patch made it very obvious.

"So, is there anything left of your eye?" I asked at some point. He looked at me. "Well, I don't feel much, so I'm not sure." I nodded, not wanting to make him upset. He was, after all, my only ticket out of here. "So," I said after some silence. "Where are we going?" Buck pointed into the far distance, to an area I couldn't see. "Ya fell far back, so we 'ave ta head past Death Pond, Lava Falls, the remainder of the Plates of Woah, the Chasm of Death, and through the Jungle of Misery."

I flinched at each name. They all sounded difficult, although maybe the Plates of Woah would be easy. But then again, all of them sounded terrible so why wouldn't the Plates be terrible too. It only seemed reasonable or logical.

I had noticed before but when I had fell, it had been daylight. Now, it was nearly dark above. Buck also realized this as well. "Okay, we stop here! Good thing because at least now you won't have to worry about the dangerous stuff till tomorrow! Aye?" I nodded shakily and sat down on a rock, bringing my knees up to my chin. This was going to be a big adventure…

*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't know what urged me to do it, but the next day while Buck and I were walking, I started to talk about my family. And instead of being annoyed and telling me to shut it, he answered kindly and sometimes with humorous responses.

"So what 'bout yer dad and mum? Yer still pretty young, so…" I looked down as I let the tears of pain rise and glaze my emerald eyes. Buck turned, wondering why I hadn't responded. "Wha-? Did I say somethin' wrong?"

I closed my eyes and hugged myself, trying to force all the pain of my guilt to subside. But of course, it didn't. It couldn't and wouldn't ever. I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid…

"Sit down…" Buck beckoned to a rock as he sat down on a rock next to it. I sniffed and grit my teeth. "It's all my fault that they're gone…I was playing with my siblings. I was always an adventurous little girl back then…I've changed my ways now though because of that." Buck nodded. "Tell me all 'bout it. I promise you'll feel better afterwards." I nodded.

"It happened when I was about eight. My fifth and last sibling, me being the oldest and sixth, was just born then and our parents, one of them, my mother, being a ferret and my father being a weasel, they were taking care of her. They were nearby so they could get to us if anything happened.

"Me and my older brother Nat, and two sisters Lily and Amy were playing. My siblings didn't know what danger was, so I was surprised when Lily pointed it out. A saber-tooth had been watching us play and was planning to attack. When Lily finally saw it and told me, it was nearly too late! He had already started to charge at us.

"I shouted to them to run because it was dangerous and they did. I screamed for my parents and they found us…but I didn't know that saving us would be the last thing that they would ever do for us. I remember watching the battle, completely horrified. My mother was destroyed first. She was covered in blood and I remember her eyes. They seemed to be staring into nothingness as if they were trying to see but couldn't.

"My father fought and sent the saber-tooth away, but he was too injured for us to be able to save him. He gave me the responsibility of taking care of my siblings and gave me a treasure that I always keep with me."

I took out from beneath the leaf dress, on my chest, a charm necklace with three stones. It was a sapphire in the middle with two jades on either side of it. "It's where my name came from and it was a gift my mother and father made together to show their love. I can never lose it and I will always take care of my siblings. I just hope they're okay now."

Buck stared into my watery green eyes. "I…I'm so sorry. I bet they were amazing, yer parents." I nodded. "They were. I just hope they're in heaven and are happy." Buck smiled. "I'm sure they are happy and **proud** of you." I looked up and smiled back, wiping my eyes. I looked down at the charm necklace and smiled and I touched each stone with one furry finger. I hugged it to my chest and looked up as I put it away again.

"Are ya ready to get goin' or do ya wan' ta stay here for a bit?" I shrugged. "I think we should get going. I don't want my family to wait for me." Buck nodded and we both got up. I looked ahead and spotted the body of water that must be Death Pond. Why was it called that? I guessed I would soon find out.

We walked on until we reached the edge of the pond. I looked into the water. It was black and I couldn't see what was below the surface. I flinched as a bubble of black goopy stuff came to up. The air that came out smelled disgusting and I covered my nose.

"So why do they call it Death Pond?" I asked, still holding my nose as another bubble came up. Buck smirked. "'Cuz if ya go inta it, you'll die. But there's no way across it except fer one. And ya have ta cross it if ya wanna get ta the other side an' on." I swallowed. "So what's the way to go?"

Buck turned and pointed the right. There was a wooden boat, on its side against a tree, waiting for us. My hands moved to my chest. "We have to take th-that?" He nodded. "Aye! It's the only way! Ya have sailed b'fore haven't ya?" I shivered. I didn't want to do this. But if this was the only way to get to my siblings, I guess I would have to do it.

I walked over and helped Buck lift the semi-heavy boat onto the edge of the water. Inside the boat was a thick, long stick for paddling. I got in first and waited for Buck. He got inside and grabbed the paddle and used it to push us away from land and toward the middle of the pond and to the other side.

It wasn't very long before I heard a weird popping noise. I looked around at the water. A little ways away, a couple bubbles had just surfaced. But those didn't seem too natural like before. Or were none of the bubbles natural. Buck had said that you could die in these waters. But just because we would, did that mean others didn't. Could it be that there were deadly creatures in this pond?

I sat down, trying not to think about it. But that was no use as a low growl erupted from outside the boat. "We better get there fast!" Buck muttered half to me, half to himself. But it was no good trying to get away from whatever made that low growl. We were near the other side when the water began to move unnaturally.

"Take this!" Buck handed me the paddling stick and picked up his knife. "We're 'bout ta be attacked. Ya need ta paddle as best ya can, okay? Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be fine. Jus' keep paddlin' whatever ya do!" I nodded. And began to paddle as hard as I could. Then it happened.

A large black tentacle rose from the depths of the pond and began to attack. I could only paddle as Buck fought bravely against the tentacles. I didn't look at the tentacles as the fight continued. I kept paddling until I heard a gasp and had to turn. I watch horrified and the tentacles grabbed Buck. All I heard was a quick, "Keep going!"

I was afraid but I kept paddling. As soon as I got to the edge, docked, got out, and pushed the boat away from the water, I began to watch, hoping with all my heart that Buck would be okay. After about sixty seconds, I got worried. I looked around and found a vine. I ran and grabbed it and got a long piece, throwing one end into the middle of the pond. I watched it sink. I tied the other end around my waist.

Another ten seconds passed and nothing happened. Tears came to my eyes. I began to shake violently as the tears dropped. But then I felt a tug on the vine. I looked up as whatever it was tugged harder. I gasped and pulled the vine so whatever it was would come towards me. Finally the thing surfaced!

It was Buck!

I nearly screamed as I pulled as hard as I could and brought him to the edge where I pulled him fully onto the shore. I shook him as hard as I could. "Buck!" He was drenched in water and goop and he wasn't breathing; yet he was still holding his knife. But if he wasn't breathing how could he have grabbed the vine and how could he still hold the knife.

I pushed on his stomach and soon water came up out of his mouth. He coughed and opened his one eye and looked at me. "Thanks mate." He said softly. I sniffed and brought him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're okay! I thought you were lost! Oh my-! You are so lucky! Thank goodness!" He didn't say anything. I broke away and looked at his stunned face.

"What?" I asked worried. I looked around to see if there was more danger. But there was nothing. I turned back and his expression was a mixture of blank and normal. I looked down at his wet fur. "You're drenched. We need to clean you off!" He was about to protest, but I wasn't going to take that. "NO! You need to clean up. I won't have it! I grew up from age eight, raising my siblings to be nice and clean. Now let's get you dry and not covered in black goop. Is there a stream or anything with clean water around?"

He pointed to a clearing up ahead. I nodded and helped him up. With his knife in one hand and his other arm on my shoulder, I guided him to the clearing and to clean water. It was in fact a stream and no one was around.

First I removed the black goop and then, with his help and with a few more protests, I helped him wash and dry till he was completely clean and had a better appearance. We made camp there and took turns gathering food. When we had finished eating, it was dark. We made a fire and told stories. I hadn't known how he had gotten the knife and what happened to his eye, so I was really excited. It was an exciting story and I couldn't help but be awed by it. He told the story with so much enthusiasm and pride that it would be impossible to fall asleep even if I wanted desperately to or if I hadn't in days.

"An' that's basically the story!" I clapped. "Amazing! Wow! I've never experienced anything like it!" He chuckled. "Probably not…but you should always be alert! You'll have to be around here!" I smiled. He looked at me, his eyes shimmering. He was quite the adventurer and he was definitely nothing like I had ever experienced before…

*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had never felt it before. That night of story telling had left me smiling and my dreams were all about Buck on great adventures. But the weird thing was that I was with him on all those adventures. We were like partners or maybe I was just the damsel in distress and he was my savior. I didn't know. But I had a feeling I was falling for Buck. But I wasn't about to tell him that!

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of cutting. I looked around and saw Buck using a rock to sharpen the knife of Rudy's tooth. I got up and stretched, which grabbed Buck's attention. "Morning Jade!" My ears twitched. He had never used my name before. Why would he now?

I shook my head and walked over. "So, are we going next to Lava Falls?" He nodded. "This one is only really dangerous if yer not careful enough. There's a path next ta the lava that we have ta go on ta get past it. We have ta be careful not ta fall in to the boilin' lava." I nodded.

He got up and we walked on, side by side. As we approached, I saw the dinosaurs staring at us. But they only stared. Soon I felt the heat of the lava nearby and stayed closer to Buck as we came to small path that made it so only one small creature could walk one at a time. I would have to stay close. There was a wall on the right of the path and lava on the other. The path was basically at the edge of the lava.

"Step light now. I'll go first an' you go after. Ya need ta be _very_ careful throughout the walk." I nodded and he walked first with me close behind. It wasn't that the path was slippery; it was that it was slanted slightly so you would slide a little. The wall on the right was slightly cut up so you could grab little bits of it to hold onto for support.

We to a curve and I watched Buck. "Okay, now you try." I nodded and tried to imitate. But I slipped and began to fall! I screamed! But Buck was quick as he jabbed his knife into the wall, using it to make sure he would fall too and grabbed my arm. I stopped falling and he jerked me back so that he was holding me close to him.

I felt heat that wasn't because of the lava rise to my cheeks. His grip was very powerful but I felt safer this way. He was looking into my face and I'm sure he noticed my blush. He stared into my eyes for another moment before he continued, still holding me. We made it all the way down the path, him holding me close to his side the whole time. My feet were dangling over nothing the whole time, but from this point I could see he wasn't that much taller than me.

When we got off the path, he let me go. I wish he hadn't. I felt much better when I was near him. I looked up at him. He was looking into the distance. But as I looked into his face and at all his features, I realized how cute and actually handsome he was, even with the leaf patch. That only added manliness to his appearance. He would make a really great mate, but I wasn't sure he felt the same as I did. He was nice to me, but I wasn't sure. I would have to wait for our fates to unfurl.

"Okay!" Buck exclaimed, popping me out of my thoughts. He pointed into the distance as some grey thing. "The Plates of Woah!" I nodded and followed him. As I got a better look, I noticed that a lot of the plates had collapsed and were now lying on the hard floor below. The other plates that were still held up didn't look too sturdy.

"Okay," Buck turned to me. "We have ta be careful ta make it 'cross without steppin' on the wrong plates. They are the plates that might fall." I nodded. He turned back and took the first step. The plate didn't move. He moved fully onto it and walked to the next one, tested it and walked on, as it didn't move either. This continued for a while as we figured out which ones were sturdy and which ones weren't.

"This area," Buck explained, "used ta be infested with a kind of dangerous dino specie, but they're gone now." I nodded. I was sure one of the plates was safe, but when I stepped onto it, it started to fall, me with it. But Buck, like before, caught me and dragged me close to his side once more. "You are really somethin', aren't ya?" He smirked. I blushed. This time, he released me, but held my hand for support. This made me blush even more.

As we made it across, we didn't find any more danger. It was dark now and Buck sighed. "Time to stop and rest!" I nodded. We made a fire and sat down near it with food we had gathered together. We finished as quick as we always did. It wasn't long before I fell into a deep and pleasant sleep.

My dreams were interesting that night. Buck and I were playing, chasing each other, tickling each other, and just having fun. His eyes were shimmering as they usually did. He smiled happily at me and we crept closer to each other until…

"Wakey! Wakey!" I bolted upward, banging my head against Buck's head. "Ow!" We said in unison. We looked at each other and then we both laughed. "Sorry Jade! Didn' mean ta scare ya like that!" I shrugged but then heard a new voice that made me gasp. "Jade!" I looked around.

All my siblings and the herd that I had met the day I had fallen through the ice were here! I counted all my siblings. They were all here! "H-how did you guys get here?" I exclaimed, hugging all my siblings. "We followed them and found a way to get down here." Nat explained. "It turns out that they've been here before. They know Buck! Oh and Peaches saw you fall, so that's how we knew."

Tears were now running down my cheeks. My family was safe. I owed the mammoths, sloth, and saber-tooth for this. I turned to them. "I need to thank you for watching over them! I've been so worried! I don't know how I can ever thank you enough!" Ellie smiled. "Don't worry about it. We were all so worried about you. Where exactly did you fall?"

I pointed towards Lava Falls. "I fell past Lava Fall, near Death Pond. I had quite an adventure. I think I saved Buck once and Buck saved me a couple times." Manny laughed, "You saved him?" I nodded. "He would've drowned in Death Pond because tentacles were grabbing him and bringing him down. I threw a vine out and waited. I thought he would die, but I pulled him back and helped him."

Everyone turned to Buck. Now he was the one who was blushing. He sighed, "I never did like that giant squid. He's a pain in the butt!" I smiled. "But you still got away. That's impressive!" Buck looked up at me. He smiled and I smiled back. There was complete silence for a moment. I knew later what they were all thinking. But as of now, I didn't care a bit. I could only see Buck now.

But as always, special moments don't last forever. Sid coughed and Manny slapped him for that, and that broke everything. I looked around and then looked down and blushed. Buck cleared his throat, making me look up. "Shall we continue then? I think everyone wants to get home, right?" He asked with a smile. My lips were a straight line. I didn't want to leave this place unless he was going to come too.

Buck led the way with me with my siblings behind him and with the herd behind us. We soon entered a cave that I was sure led to the Chasm of Death. We came to the edge and looked down at the green smoke all around. But there was no way that I could see, to get across.

"So how do we get to the other side?" I asked Buck. He walked over to a vine and pulled it and a metal-like platform held up by vines came down. He turned me. "You and I will go first. Hop on! I've made it so this goes above the laughing gas. Much better than last time."

We both stepped on and Buck pulled at another vine and we began to rise. When we reached the ceiling of the cave and began to go forward, Buck began to talk. "Look at me." I turned, surprised. "What I do?" He sighed. "I guess I should let you know…you talk in your sleep." I was confused for a moment before I realized what he meant by that.

"I…I…" What could I say? Could I tell him anything? Or did he already know based off of what I said during my dreams? "How much do you know?" He sighed. "Enough to get it. And I'm sorry…" I knew what that meant and that is what broke my heart completely. He didn't say another word, but as we landed on the other side, I got off the platform and ran. I heard him yelling after me, but I didn't listen. I'm not sure if he was running after me. I just kept going as fast as I could.

Tears were flowing down my cheek. I had never fallen for anyone. And I had never known rejection. What had I done to deserve this? What could I do now that the one I loved knew that I loved him but didn't love me back? Should I just give up on everything? I felt then that I should just jump off a cliff to my doom. Yes, it was that bad…

*~*~*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stopped running and stood still for a moment. Tears were stilling falling down my cheeks; one of them was on my nose. My ears were drooped and my vision was blurred, but I could still make out the image of water nearby. Maybe I could drown myself…

I walked on and into the water until the water was up to the middle of my stomach. But I stopped there when I heard the scariest and loudest roar I had ever heard. I wiped my eyes quickly and looked across the water. The most gigantic grey stone-like dinosaur was coming towards me.

I gasped. Since I wasn't with Buck, they had no reason not to attack me. But as I looked at it's jaws, I saw a crack on the upper half and an area where a tooth could've been. This was Rudy! The only dinosaur, Buck told me before, that he had never tamed.

I screamed as the dinosaur charged forward, roaring insanely. I fell over. I screamed again as the beast tore at me with a large claw. I clenched my side as I fell. I soon had many other cuts as Rudy kept clawing me. My eyes were closed the entire time and I now awaited death.

But then it all stopped!

I opened my eyes. I couldn't feel the rest of my body through the pain, but what I saw amazed me: I was on the shore now and a fight between Rudy and Buck was going on. I watched the fight, trying to stay conscious through the whole. But soon enough…I was out.

.~.~.~.~.

_I was on a cloud it felt like. There was no more blood. Was I already dead? My leaf dress was not cut anymore. In fact, it was simmering like Buck's eyes always did. Buck! Oh…he had been fighting against Rudy. But wait! He had come to my rescue. I didn't know what happened and only whoever was in control of this stuff would know what would happen. _

'_You've done well, Jade.' I turned and gasped, the tears coming back. I couldn't believe it. It was my mother. 'Mom?' She nodded, holding out her hand. I took it and she pulled me into a hug. 'Buck was right…I'm very proud of you. Your father is too. We've always watched over you and we're always here.' I nodded, letting more tears fall. She wiped them away. _

'_If only he cared about me like I care about him…' My mother laughed softly. 'Oh he does sweetheart. He just can't express it. He's not used to being in love. But you two were meant to be from the beginning. It was always your destiny. Just be patient.' I smiled. 'Thank you so much, Mom. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' She nodded. 'It's okay. I knew I would see you again. And here I am! You will see me after this too, and your father too. He'll come later.' _

_I smiled. 'When though?' My mother looked away. 'You'll know. But for now you have to wake up. Your lover is waiting for you. Be good sweetie. Everything will be okay. And you will survive, not like me.' My smile vanished. 'What do you mean?' She put her furry finger to her lips. 'You shall see…now go…I love you, Jade!' _

'_I love you too, Mother!'_

.~.~.~.~.

"Ssafoawqbaf!" I couldn't decipher what anyone was saying. I tried to move my ears to hear better, but I couldn't find the muscles to do it. I tried to listen. "Jdookay!" No, couldn't make sense. But it was becoming clearer. I was starting to get regular feeling again. Someone was holding me and there was a hand on my cheek.

"Jade…are you okay?" Now that was really clear. I opened my eyes slightly. Buck was hovering over me. He was the one touching me. I then realized that he was crying. The fight must've ended and he was still alive and he was…what? Why was he holding me?

He finally noticed I was alive. He gasped. "Oh! Oh I'm so sorry!" He sniffed. I had never seen this side of him. Maybe my mother was actually right! Wait! My mother! Yes, I had seen my mother! But I couldn't think about that right now. I was too focused on Buck. All the pain from my injuries was gone.

"What happened?" I managed to whisper. "You ran away," Manny explained, "and Rudy found you and almost killed you. Thankfully Buck got to you in time. You brother got the rest of us across while Buck fought and by the time any of us could help, Rudy was finished." I gasped and jerked up, causing a lot of pain to serge through my body. I cringed but looked past Buck at the motionless body in the water.

"How?" I asked louder now. "I kep' jabbin' the spot where his 'eart would be an' I finally got there. Oh, but he's only unconscious and paralyzed. Not dead! I could never kill him. An' he'll be regrowin' skin fer that. Like I said, I could never kill him. But I could never let him kill you, Jade. I'm so sorry 'bout what I said back there. I do care 'bout you…a lot."

I smiled and closed my eyes, resting against him. He held me close and helped me bring me into a better position in his arms. He was very careful. The very last thing I heard until I was in a deep sleep was, "Let's camp here…" It was from my lover…

*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, I could move better, but Buck wouldn't allow me to move much. He basically carried me the whole way. He didn't have any help either. He insisted that he could carry me by himself. My mother had been right after all. And speaking of which, I hadn't told anyone about meeting Mother and I don't think I would ever unless I was told by my mom that I should. And she would tell me so when I saw her again. She promised!

But I must say that I enjoyed being in Buck's arms. It was very comfortable. His fur was very soft and his walk wasn't bumpy so I could easily fall asleep, though I didn't. Oh, and my siblings had already made another leaf dress identical to my old one and so I was wearing that now.

As we entered the final cave, which had, like the Chasm of Death, no way across it seemed, Buck put me down and turned. "This is where I say goodbye. I will 'elp ya through this las' part and then I'm goin' back to the dinos. I'm sure you mammals don't want ta stay 'ere. It's much too dangerous."

Buck looked at me. "You have a choice though. You can stay with me if ya'd like. But I can understand if ya'd like to go back up. But I'll give _you_ that choice!" I felt tears coming. I had to form a plan quickly so I could convince him to come up with us. I was sure that he wouldn't come on his own. And I was sure I couldn't persuade him.

I looked around. Then it hit me. I picked up a rock from the ground. "I need you to take me to the other side and then I'll decide." He nodded. I added, "I'll be the last one you take back. I'm sure everyone else is eager to get home as soon as possible." I turned to everyone and gave a quick wink that Buck couldn't see. They understood.

"Oh yes," Manny said. "I agree with Jade. We seriously need to get back." Everyone nodded. Buck nodded. So, each time a few went onto the platform held up by vines until it was my turn. Buck held out his hand and I took it. I went over the plan in my head as we went across and I knew if I played my cards right it would work.

We landed safely onto the other side. To my happiness, Buck stepped off the platform too. I spoke, "I've chosen to go up. But first I have a request." Buck seemed surprised, confused, but still understood my answer. "What do ya need?" I took a breath. "I wanted to see your knife." He blinked. "What?" I repeated, "I want to see your knife." He looked down at the fang and then handed it to me.

Now I had the rock in one hand and the knife in the other. I put the hand with the rock behind my back as I pretended to examine the knife. Then I tossed, without Buck noticing, the small rock up in the air so that it made a noise when it fell to the ground.

I gasped. "Did you hear that!? Is there something here!?" Buck pushed me behind him. "I heard it too!" He looked at the ground at the rock. I took my chance, slicing both the vines holding the platform in one swipe. The noise made Buck turn. He gasped as the platform fell and watched in horror as I yanked the remainder of the vines from the ceiling.

I turned around and dropped the knife on the ground. "There! Now you have to stay!" It was completely silent for forty seconds. But finally, "Y-you tricked me!" I nodded. He shook his head. "H-how em I going to get back now?" I glared, "You don't! You have to stay with me and I need to stay up there! You are coming with us!" He was about to say something but my sudden movement stopped him.

I walked forward, brought his face towards mine, and placed my lips against his. The reaction was weird! Everyone was stiff, especially Buck. Then slowly, he wrapped his arms around me as I did to him. I didn't hear much of what everyone else was doing or saying, but I could feel a happy feeling. When the kiss ended, Buck smiled, "Okay, ya've convinced me…"

.~.~.~.~.

Buck came with us to the surface and a lot happened after that: Buck became part of the family. The other herd adopted us into their weird, little family. And Buck and I became mates! I never thought things would end up this way, but like my mother said, it was destiny…

…till next time…

**FIN**


	7. The Alternate Ending

**A Destiny For Two**

**Alternate Ending**

***Jinney**

The next day we continued on our way back to the Ice Age. I wasn't in pain, but Buck insisted upon carrying me. We walked through many area of the Dino World until we got to a similar cave like the Chasm of Death. But this time, there was no gas!

Buck helped me to stand before he grabbed the vine and lowered the platform. Once it was down and read, Buck looked up, then down and sighed, his eyes closed. "This is where I leave all o' you. I must go back…and I'm sorry that it 'as ta be this way…but it must!"

I turned on him. "But…!" He shook his head. "I'm meant to remain here, Jade. I'll give you and only you the choice to go or stay." He and everyone else waited. I knew I had to go back. I had no other choice if I was going to care for my family. And I knew by the sound of Buck's tone of voice that he was definitely going to stay.

I sniffed as tears formed in my eyes. I looked up at Buck. "I went on this mission so I could get back home…so…" He nodded. "If that is what you wish…" And we all took turns getting back to the other side to home. I was the last one on board. I was holding back the tears so hard, trying to hide them from the one I wished could be my mate.

As we touched down on the other side, I got off. Buck didn't get off though. As I stared into his eyes, an idea formed that could only work on one condition…

"Buck…" I said before he could start to get away. He looked at me, into my tear-filled eyes. "Aye?" he managed. I sniffed as I wiped my eyes furiously. "C-can I have a hug…? Please…" He smiled sympathetically and lowered himself off the platform so he was in front of me, his right hand holding his knife.

I hesitated as I walked into his embrace. But as his arms closed around me, I felt the same feeling I felt when we were at Lava Falls. It was an amazing feeling, but I know it could be a lot better. And I knew how to make it better!

I looked up from his shoulder. His eyes were full of sadness and yet they shimmered. They were like the most beautiful sapphires I'd ever seen. And more powerful than the sun was hot. My love for him was just as great as infinity. And it always would be. But as I looked into those eyes, I had an impulse that I couldn't control!

I reached up and, holding his cheeks, brought his face down to mine and laid my lips against his. It was like the whole world had paused. I felt his body go stiff and the noises in the cave vanished; it was as silent as I had never heard before.

But the pause only lasted minute as he began to move. But he was moving away from me. I was stunned by the reaction. I couldn't read his face. I could understand what I was seeing. But the next thing that happened made a big difference!

Buck closed his eyes, turned as if he was attempting to get back on the platform, but to his knife and instead cut the two vines holding it up. He now had no way to escape or go back to the Dinosaur World from where he stood.

And without a word, he walked over to me, dropping the knife at our feet, and brought me into another kiss. But this wasn't just a loving kiss. It was passionate, extreme, pure and full of love! It was nothing like I had ever felt before and it lasted for longer than the first kiss. I barely heard the happiness around me as Buck enveloped me in his embrace.

And as he broke away, though I was still in his hold, he smiled a two-toothed smile and nuzzled my head with his left cheek. "Do ya mind if I come with you? I think I've changed my mind…" I gasped but smiled brightly, "Yes…you may…" I let all the tears go. But they weren't tears of sorrow and goodbye. They were tears of happiness and welcome…

.~.~.~.~.

Buck came with us to the surface and a lot happened after that: Buck became part of the family. The other herd adopted us into their weird, little family. And Buck and I became mates! I never thought things would end up this way, but like my mother said, it was destiny…

…till next time…


End file.
